A conventional high-pressure fuel supply pump like the one described above is configured in the following manner as disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2. In particular, a valve is formed from a tubular member and is disposed at a pressurizing chamber side with respect to a valve seat (at the downstream side of the valve seat). A valve stopper is provided between the pressurizing chamber and the valve, the valve stopper restricting the open position of the valve. A spring is located between the stopper and the valve, the spring biasing the valve ire the closing direction. A space housing a spring therein is formed between the valve and the valve stopper when such a configuration as described above is adopted. The space, an enclosed space sealed off from surrounding fluid, has an influence on the responsiveness of the valve. A communication path having the enclosed space connected to a surrounding fluid passage is therefore provided.